


Just so you know

by Yucyferka



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), skz - Fandom
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, M/M, Short, barista, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yucyferka/pseuds/Yucyferka
Summary: A shy barista finally decides to confess his feelings.....
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 43





	Just so you know

**Author's Note:**

> It's a veeeery short oneshot, I know.  
> It's one of my first oneshots, so please be gentle~  
> I just watched too many coffee shop vlogs, and Seungmin suited this so much....  
> I hope you enjoy this short story~

A coffeehouse was a really nice place for a part time work, in comparison to being a cashier in a big market or street food place. Brewing coffee and making bubble tea was a very calming process for stressed out Photography major. All of Hyunjin's worries were gone when he sliced a big piece of chocolate cake and with big smile delivered it to the client.

Hyunjin's dark eyes looked behind glasses, as he always thought he looked smarter in these, pretending to not hear his friends giggling. His brown hair begged for a cut, but he liked to put them in a bun when he was working. Thanks to his height he was able to see everyone, even when crowd was filling the café. 

Recently café became something more. Everyday, Hyunjin was finding himself looking up to a seat next to the window. And every time the right person sat there, his heart beat faster.

And today again, Hyunjin's eyes shifted to that seat as soon as he entered the café at 8 am. He was supposed to be alone, up until second shift, when his supervisor Jaehyung comes. 

Boy tied his hair and put on brown café cloth, before putting tapioka pearls in the boiling water. Soon the coffeehouse was going to be filled with people who need to get to work on Saturday. Hyunjin believed that coffee he makes will help them survive this day as well.

After whole four hours of slicing cakes and making iced americanos, the coffee maker’s eyes locked on the new client. Brown haired boy sat in his usual place by the window and took out a book, placing it on the table. 

Then he left to order the usual - Strawberry cafe latte, and orange cake. Hyunjin’s fingers automatically entered the code, even before cute law student reached the counter. When Hyunjin felt the touch of brown-haired boy’s hand, his heart started to beat faster. 

"Thank you" the barista heard two nice words, but in next second he saw the boy walking back to his seat. Hyunjin sighed with relief. * _How long an I going to act like that? And what for?*_ A wave of frustration striked through worker's body. And then a critical idea came to his mind.

Instead of a typical heart he used to draw, he used milk foam to draw a cute puppy on the drink. Hyunjin’s hands were shaking, as he was slicing the cake and placing it on the plate. Before he went to deliver the order to the seat, he reached for a pen and a note. With the nicest handwriting he could make he wrote nine numbers and his name. A wave of hesitation went through his body, when he was to place the note under the cup. * _I only live once…._ *

In next half on hour a mass of new clients made it impossible for Hyun to look after puppy client’s seat, He himself didn’t know if he wanted to know how did the client react for the note. * _Just keep on with work…. If he won’t text me, then that’s a shame…*_ a not really convincing thought was trying to keep him focused. 

Usually, it was worker’s job to clean after the customers, so when a boy stood up in front of the counter Hyun automatically leaned closer to thank and say it was not necessary - until he noticed who stood there. Brown-haired boy smiled. 

“Thank you for the coffee.” He said, placing the tray on countertop and smiling brightly. Then he passed a folded note to Hyunjin’s shaking hands. “I’ll make sure to contact you, Hyunjin” A unexpected chance to hear boy’s soft voice left the barista speechless. Only after few seconds he understood what he heard.

“T-thank you” a nervous answer came with a quick bow, making the boy almost hit the counter. Student giggled.

“See you soon” boy placed a beret on brown haired and walked out of the coffeeshop, leaving Hyunjin frozen, with a folded note in his hands. Shakily, he opened it.

𝒮𝑒𝓊𝓃𝑔𝓂𝒾𝓃

*** *** ***

𝒥𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓈𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝒾𝓉'𝓈 𝓂𝑒


End file.
